Veritas Aequitas
About Veritas Aequitas Veritas Aequitas is the culmination of efforts by JWConner and Firefox. Formed on September 7, 2007, the former Senators of the Confederation of Organized Nations (along with Senate members Argyle64, Deputies Mrott and Minicus Romulus VIII, and CON member Augustus IX) went their separate ways from the CON to create their own alliance: Veritas Aequitas. The meaning of Veritas Aequitas, "Truth Justice" or "Truth is Justice," is the very foundation from which it was formed. We believe that truthfulness, loyalty and trustworthiness are the very backbone to a successful and fruitful alliance. Being able to count upon your brethren is the basis for a strong coalition. *We build upon each others' strength. *We lead by our own examples. *We believe that if you are true to yourself, your alliance brethren, and to Veritas Aequitas herself, justice will prevail. ''' War Involvement''' *Unjust War/GWIV Veritas Aequitas joined the side of NpO, IRON, and her dear friends of CON against the Unjust Path on 9/11/07. V/A's numbers are small, but they are strong. We fight on the just side of this conflict, and take pride in doing so. *BAPS War Veritas Aequitas joined the BAPS war with the OPP alongside Valhalla, Elysium, and TPF. *One Vision-No Vision Conflict Veritas Aequitas joined in the fray on the side of TPF and other Overlord Protectorate Pact alliances against USN. The conflict lasted approximately three weeks before The Continuum and the Siberian Tiger Alliance declared peace with USN and their allies. *Continuum-NoV War Once again Veritas Aequitas eagerly joined the fight alongside their protectors, TPF, and brother/sister alliances in the OPP. Veritas Aequitas fought the few targets from Finnish Cooperation Organization that were available. *War of the Coalition/GWV Veritas Aequitas entered GWV on the side of The Continuum, One Vision, The SuperFriends, The Citadel, among others. VA briefly fought against targets from FLY before their surrender, and played an integral part in the battle against STA. *Karma War Veritas Aequitas was attacked in a co-ordinated strike by Moon, Ares, and a few other opportunists during the general mayhem of the Karma War. We fought with honour, and reached a co-operative ultimatum with our opponents. Several nations distinguished themselves during this fight, notably Reaper, who anarchied six nations within 24 hours, without reaching Anarchy himself until Day 4. In the wake of the Karma War, VA's defensive capacities have been re-evaluated and throughly enforced by an internal disciplinary team. Veritas Aequitas does not seek to become a world power by campaigns of conquest or senseless violence, so Inter-Alliance Defence remains our priority. *Occasional Rogues: Not much to say here really. Treaties *Protectorate - Death Before Dishonor *Protectorate - Big Top Order *MDoAP - The Phoenix Federation *MDP - 57th Overlanders *ODAP - The Aquatic Brotherhood Cancelled Treaties *MDoAP - She Said She Was 18 *MDoAP - Global Republic of Armed Nations *Separation Agreement - CON *Decleration of Mutual Respect and Amity - CON *MDP - United Southern Alliance *ToA - Ndrangheta *PIAT - OFS *Overlord Protectorate Pact - TPF, 64Digits, IRAN, United Foundation, STI, SSSW18 Links Official Website CrinkledStraw 2:46, 01 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Veritas Aequitas Category:Member of Veritas Aequitas